Ever increasing numbers of wireless devices are being introduced and sold. As such, the radio frequency (RF) spectrum available for these wireless devices to communicate continues to get more and more crowded. Regulators organize and manage individual channels of the RF spectrum for licensed and/or unlicensed use. Individual channels may be separated by guard channels or guard bands. Guard channels can protect use of adjacent channels from interfering with one another. The present implementations can offer more efficient use of guard bands and/or other channels while still protecting adjacent use.